Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) Part 6.
Here is part of Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Silver Fish as Diesel *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt *The Kids as Children's Marching Band *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Martin *Budgie as Harold *Montana as Gordon (mentioned) *Harry Hogwarts as James (mentioned) *Timothy as Harvey (mentioned) *Tillie as Emily (mentioned) *Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Rocko: Stay right there, guys. I think I see something. (takes out a lit lantern and brings it with him and goes into the dark tunnel) Oh, what have I found in here? (comes back out, holding a shining diamond) Hey, guys, look! I've found a shining diamond! It's so incredible that it helps light the way! *Tootle: Cool! *Casey Jr: Hey, I have an idea! We can put that diamond in the lighthouse. *Tootle: Great idea, Casey. *Rocko: It can help save the festival! *Thomas Bandicoot: Yes, it's so bright and shiny, that we can see in the dark! Now come on, let's get out of the mine as fast as we can! (Casey and Tootle go out of the mine) *Chorus: When you are all alone, the mine seems scary. Dark weathers are scary, Friendship will light the way. Friendship will light the way. *Casey Jr: We'd better hurry! Let's have a race back to the yards! And here we go! *Chorus: Let's have a race, have a race, have a race, Let's see who is the quickest, Who can be the fastest, On your marks, now get set, go! Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace, Let's see if you can catch me, Let's see if you can match me so, Let's have a race, have a race, Let's have a race, have a race, have a race, Let's see who is the quickest, Who can be the fastest, On your marks, now get set, go! Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace, Let's see if you can catch me, Let's see if you can match me so, Let's have a race, have a race, Let's have a race, Let's have a race, Right now! (Casey and Tootle arrive home) *Narrator: Oh dear! There was still a great deal to be done. Everyone was working very hard to get ready for the magic lantern festival. Back at the yard, Emelius Browne and his waiting engines were waiting for Casey and Tootle to return to the yard. If he was unhappy this morning... Oh dear! He was positively upset now. *Emelius Browne: This storm has caused too much confusion and delay. The lighthouse has been destroyed and the Festival certainly needs to be kept on hold. *Silver Fish: Here come Casey and Tootle. (Casey and Tootle arrive home) *Casey Jr: Good race, Tootle. *Emelius Browne: Welcome home, Casey and Tootle. *Tootle: What's wrong, Emelius Browne? *Emelius Browne: The Festival is likely to be cancelled. *Silver Fish: If you were not racing as you should have been working, you would know... *Emelius Browne: Now, Silver, listen. *Casey Jr: We actually had a very busy day. *Thomas Bandicoot: Without chores. *Tootle: And no harm done. *Emelius Browne: I know. I know. Tell us the whole plot. *Casey Jr: Well, Emelius Browne. We've got something from the quarry. *Thomas Bandicoot: And it's really unbelieveable! *Emelius Browne: What did you find in the mine? *Rocko: A huge diamond in the diamond mine on the Island of Fantasyland. *Emelius Browne: Incredible. *Tootle: Sir, I think we can use the diamond to fix the lighthouse. *Emelius Browne: Cool. *Tootle: And everyone can find their way to the Festival. *Thomas Bandicoot: As you can see, Sir, the diamond can hold some lights. Just like the engines reflect their lights. *Tootle: And the festival will be saved. *Emelius Browne: Everyone. I've got good news. *Granny: Yes? *Emelius Browne: Casey and Tootle have found a secluded solution. Our lighthouse will shine today. *Thomas Bandicoot: Great job, Casey. *Rocko: And great job, Tootle. *Emelius Browne: And behold the special delivery cars that go to Casey. *Tootle: I think we are really useful. (A blue ribbon is put onto his front) And I think it was Casey's idea to put the diamond in the lighthouse. Casey's saved the day! We are a team! For he is my friend. *Emelius Browne: Yes, and say no more, you have been really useful, and you will both have a turn to pull the special delivery cars. *Engines: Yippee! *Emelius Browne: The engines that I like, are the best engines around. *All: Yeah! *Emelius Browne: They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. *Chorus: All with different roles to play, 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Casey and his friends. Casey! *Thomas Bandicoot: He's the cheeky one, But he always gets things done. *Chorus: Silver, he is strong and tough, *Silver Fish: And I really know my stuff. *Chorus: Tootle. *Rocko: Pulls the main on time, *Casey Jr: And, he's a friend in of mine. *Tootle: Yeesss! *Chorus: The engines learn to help and share, When there's a job, they're always there! The engines have been working late, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. The festival was almost through, But was being saved by the useful crew. The engines now have roles to play, 'round Tidmouth Sheds of far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Casey and his friends. *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: One more time! *Chorus: Casey and his friends! *Casey Jr: And we'll take the diamond to the lighthouse right now. (puffs away, carrying the diamond to the lighthouse) *Narrator: Come on, everyone, and gather! The engines had a lot of work to be done. Everyone had a lot of work to get done for the Lantern Festival. And if everyone caught in, then they might be on time. *Granny: Come on, everybody. Let's get to work. *Chorus: Casey! We'll get everything in time for the Festival. Don't give up, show determination. Don't give up. We'll decorate the station. Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. Right on time, you'll reach your destination. Now's the time to show determination. *Hard work gets it done *Then there's time to have some fun. *Teamwork - work you share. *That's the way to get you there. *When you have the will, *You can climb the highest hill. *Hard work - that's the way. *Here's the words you have to say... *Hard work gets it done *Then there's time to have some fun. *Teamwork - work you share. *That's the way to get you there. *When you have the will, *You can climb the highest hill. *Hard work - that's the way. *Here's the words you have to say... *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *(Instrumental break) *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *(Instrumental break) *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *Granny: Look! The lighthouse is shining. Casey did it. (Casey arrives, hauling seven special delivery cars and a caboose) *All: Well done, Casey! You did it! We're so proud of you! Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey! Now let's see what's inside the special delivery cars! (open all the special delivery cars and see balloons and fireworks coming out of them) Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! *Gumball: It's Casey Jr the Circus Engine. *Gumball, Darwin, and Chowder: Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Gumball: Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg, Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison: It can only be one train. Our favourite little engine, Casey is his name! *Gumball: Let's make our whistles. (the heroes whistle so many times) *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along *Gumball: Let's make our chuffing sounds. (the heroes huff and puff together) *Audience: Woo-hoo! *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. He's a really useful engine, With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, Helping everyone. Casey, he has lots of friends, And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Casey, we love you. *Darwin: Alright, everyone, it's time for you to clap your friends. Will you clap with us? *Audience: Yeesss! *Darwin: Great! Here we go! (claps his hands and the others do the same) *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! *Darwin: Great job, everyone! Now, let's clap some more. *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Woo-hoo! *He's the one, he's the one *He's the really useful engine that we adore *He's the one, he's the number one *Casey Jr the circus engine *All: Yahoo! (write the letters down as Casey puffs away to deliver the special cars) *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, Casey, Casey, Casey! All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. *Casey Jr: Yeah! One more time! *Darwin: Great! Here we go! (claps his hands and the others do the same) *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! *Darwin: Great job, everyone! Now, let's clap some more. *Everyone: Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Woo-hoo! *He's the one, he's the one *He's the really useful engine that we adore *He's the one, he's the number one *Casey Jr the circus engine *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: Casey Jr the circus engine rolling along, *Gumball, Darwin, Chowder, Tex Avery, Bugs Bunny, Rut, Scooby Doo, Kelly, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Audience: All of his friends will be coming along. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you. Casey, we love you! (Casey whistles and winks) *Narrator: Thank you for coming, everyone! It was good to see you today! The End! A Julian Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TTTE spoofs